Stupid Boy
by TooEarlytoCare
Summary: Old school Mason, takes place after the Last Blast. Currently a oneshot, could be more depending on what people think. My first story, so read and review!


I heard Keith Urban's new song "Stupid Boy" today on the radio and knew there was a story for Mason there. Takes place after the Last Blast and the whole debacle. It could be a oneshot or something more, depending on what people think. Read and review. And be kind, it's my first, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Days of our Lives" or any of its characters. I also do not own Keith Urban's song "Stupid Boy." I am not getting any personal gain from using said characters and song other than hopefully positive reviews. Thanks.

**Well she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different  
Stupid boy…you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy…it's like holdin' back the wind**

Mimi stood watching the taillights of Jason's car fading into the distance. Her flowing pink dress whipped around her legs in the wind and she couldn't help shivering in the cool night air. Recalling the events of the night, she mentally slapped herself, finally letting the tears fall.

_I should have known things would end this way. Jan and Jason are two rotten peas in a pod. How did I let everything get this bad? How did I let it go this far? I mean, letting Jan talk me into going along with her awful plan, ruining Chloe's life and her relationship with Phillip, destroying my friendship with Shawn and Belle. This is the lowest of your many lows, Miriam Lockhart. You've thrown everything you loved away for Jan's bitterness…and Jason's cruelty. How could I think he cared? The times I thought he was looking at me instead of Jan, the times I could have sworn he was saying sorry with his eyes. I was so wrong, so undeniably wrong. I've got no one to thank but myself. I can't even blame Jan for my stupidity, I've ruined everything. Jan and Jason are right about me. Way to go, loser._

Glancing once again in his rearview mirror, Jason asked himself how he could be the world's biggest jerk to the only girl worth paying attention to at Salem High School, how he could throw her out of his car and let Salem High's biggest bitch yell snide remarks at her as they drove away. His jade eyes searched the darkness stretching behind his car for any sign of Mimi, his brain not wanting to believe what he'd just done. His heart didn't want to believe it either.

_What was I thinking? I always wondered if Mimi knew how I felt about her. A lot of times when I teased her I thought maybe she didn't understand why that was the only way I could talk to her and not make a fool of myself. All the times I let Jan degrade her and all the times I even joined in, I thought maybe she doesn't understand why, but surely she knows I don't hate her. Surely there's something in my voice that betrays my true feelings, something in my eyes that tells her all the things I say aren't true, could never be true. The look in her eyes as the car pulled away didn't just say she didn't understand. It said she didn't care about the things I'd said or done in the past, she didn't even care why I'd said or done them. That look said all she cared about was me abandoning her. It said this was the last straw. I'd let her stand alone against Jan's rage too many times, I'd let her believe my horrible taunts too many times. Throwing her out of my car was the last cruelty she could take. I've completely and utterly abandoned her…the girl I secretly, completely, and utterly love. How could I have been so stupid?_

**Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**

**She never even knew she had a choice**

**And that's what happens when the only voice **

**She hears is telling her she can't**

**You stupid boy**

**Stupid boy**

As Mimi walked the streets of Salem alone, she contemplated the mistakes she'd made. She knew she wasn't lucky enough to not get caught. Knowing Jan, she might even try to pin the whole thing on her when everyone found out what they'd done. What would she do when everyone realized how truly pathetic a person she really was?

_I only have one option. I have to go to Mr. Woods and tell him my side of the story before Jan has a chance to spin yet another web of lies. God knows she and Jason won't be saying anything to anyone tonight, they'll be too busy celebrating their victory over Chloe. They'll spend tomorrow recovering from the party, so I have a little bit of time to make things right before I turn myself in. I have to let everyone know I never meant it to be this way. _

**  
So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down  
You always had to be right  
And now you lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive**

Jason sat in his car as Jan lived it up at one of the many after parties for the Last Blast. He still couldn't get his head around what he and Jan had done to Mimi. They'd thrown her out of his car like a piece of trash, like a McDonald's bag or candy bar wrapper. He hadn't even made sure she'd gotten home alright, just left in the middle of the street, knowing she'd have to walk home. She wouldn't have called Belle or Shawn, what she and Jan had done at the dance had destroyed all ties in that friendship. She was totally alone. And he and Jan were the ones to blame. He had to be the most messed up person in the world.

_I thought someday I'd be able to tell her, let her know how much she means to me, how much I could mean to her if she gave me the chance. I don't even have that to hope for anymore. I've ruined any possibility of Mimi ever trusting me, much less loving me. And all for what? Jan? The only reason I've stayed with Jan over the last few months was the time I got to spend around Mimi. She and Jan were thick as thieves plotting Chloe's internet demise. If I'd broken up with Jan, I'd have no reason to talk to Mimi. Who am I kidding? I could have found a reason to talk to her, dozens of them. I'm just a coward, an idiot coward with too many regrets to count. What am I supposed to do now? How can I fix this?_

**Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**

**She never even knew she had a choice**

**And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**

**You stupid boy**

She finally reached home, her feet very happy to finally be out of their torture devices more commonly known as heels. Sitting in her room, she tried to think of how to go about explaining everything to the people she cared about along with the ones she had hurt. She spotted her journal on her dresser and realized if she didn't have the time or courage to say it in person, she could at least apologize in writing. She'd be able to put everything that needed saying into words on paper, letting the residents of Salem know why she'd gone along with Jan, and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to redeem herself before she had to face the music.

_Ha, facing the music. Kind of ironic, considering the person I just traumatized for life lives for music. Very fitting._

A humble smile on her lips, she quickly picked up a pen and sat down at her desk to get to work on what she knew would be the longest and most important night of her young life. She was going to make things right, set the record straight, before Jan and Jason had another chance to desert her. She was through being abandoned, she'd fix this herself. Jason Welles could eat dirt for all she cared, he was just a stupid, stupid boy.

**It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone, long gone**


End file.
